Three Years
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: When long lost friends have three years to fall in love and Wed, what happens to their friends? Their lovers? Their lives?


_**Hullo guys! Now, I know I haven't been posting lately, but it's only because the beginning of my summer was hectic. My little brother was turning eight, and I turned 1? on June 27th. So, this is a little tid-bit to get my mind off of things. Also, for my VA fans, I am almost finished with the 2nd chapter of Violet Eyes. Sorry! And, for my HP fans, SO CLOSE TO FINISHING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**I have no idea how they'll turn out until they do. So I'll probably be just as surprised as you. And, here we go.**_

_**Three Years-Chapter One**_

_A little girl of five years old had just called a teacher a 'facist bastard' and was put in timeout. She carefully snuck out, as another platinum blond haired girl giggled. She walked out of the annoying school she was sent to, and decided to visit one of her human friends down the road. She walked into the school and went up to the receptionist. She climbed up the desk by using a chair and stood on it._

_"All visitors must sign in." The woman said, looking at a tv on the desk. So the little girl signed the book. She climbed down and made it to one of the classrooms. Her friend wasn't there. She looked in the cafereria, and she smiled, seeing the black haired girl. She ran over to her, pouncing on the girl's back. The girl gasped and hastily turned around, the frown on her face replaced by a grin._

_"Hullo! How are you?" The girl asked. They went on to converse about what was going on around the city, television, school and music. A couple of hours passed and they ended up going outside to play at the end of the day. The brown haired girl had to go. She waved to her friend and made to leave. That was when the bullies attacked. The little girl with the raven mane was brutally attacked by two boys who were at least twice her age. The five year old turned around, and ran toward them. Before they could taunt her, she grabbed the head of one of them and smashed her knee into it. The boy went down. The other was levitated into the air by his foot, and then flung into a clump of bushes. The brown eyed girl looked over to see a bleach blond haired boy with big ears who started chanting._

_"Nananana boo boo!" He sang._

_"Stick your head in doo doo!" She continued, and he smirked._

_"And while you're there!" He said._

_"Brush your hair!" She chanted._

_"And don't forget your underwear!" They sang together. They turned to each other, hands out._

_"We protect her." The girl said._

_"Together." The boy concluded._

_"Rose."_

_"Draco."_

_..._..._

_Rosemarie Hathaway's Point of View. _

Right now, all I wanted to do was sleep. Dimitri and I had just finished training, and it hurt. But, at least he let me off early. He, Stan, Alberta and my father had to go to some gathering. Judging that my dad was just following my mom around everywhere, I'm pretty sure it was a Guardian's only meeting. I sighed, as I made it to my room in the Dhampir dorms and unlocked it. Without even opening my eyes or turning the light on, I managed to change from my white thermal and black jeans, to a pair of white boy shorts, and a red tank top that said 'Meh..'. I crawled into bed, pulling the covers over my head and falling into a light sleep.

A few hours later, I heard something rustle in my room. Shifting lightly, I saw the window to my room was open. I slowly slipped the stake hidden under my pillow and rolled softly out of bed. Seeing the person searching through my desk, his back was to me. Moonlight splayed over his back. Looking from his feet to his head, I could tell he was rich. And _not _from around here. He had on some kind of dress shoe, along with a suit, and I could see a faint hint of a tie if I looked the right way. His hair was bleach blond, and looked completely natural. He moved to another side of my desk, and I crawled, slowly, behind him. Standing up, I was now a hair's width away from him. I was surprised he didn't hear my heart racing. I counted to three in my head, and jumped on his back.

"Bloody he-!" He yelled, as my hand covered his mouth and my silver stake prodded him in the neck. My legs were wrapped around him from the back, and my feet hooked together in the front. So, this stranger was basically giving me a piggyback ride. Soon, he had forced me over his shoulder, and in front of him. Since my feet were hooked, it looked like he was holding me, since my arms were around his neck. A few seconds passed, and he pulled a stick out of his pocket. What the hell was he gonna do with a stick? He muttered something, and the chair behind me crashed into us, forcing him to sit down. Now, I was sitting in his lap. He held my arms, and kicking my legs would be useless, so I did the only thing I could. I squirmed.

"Now, you could sit there all night, _rubbing against me_, I mean, I don't mind, but the young man standing in the doorway might." The man said. Opening my eyes and pouting, I turned to where Dimitri was standing in the doorway. The man chuckled as my mouth formed a simple 'O' shape. Quickly, Dimitri stalked over to us, anger gleaming in his eyes.

"Calm down, Comrade." I said, wryly. "He's harmless. If I wanted to, he'd be tied up and in my closet right now." I finished. The man sniggered, and I kicked him in the chest. He grunted, and chuckled a little again. Dimitri crossed his arms, shooting daggers at him. Speaking of, what was this dude's name?

"So, anyways." I started, stopping my futile attempts to 'free' myself. Dimitri was still staring, but I think it was because I was sitting on a strange man's lap with nothing but a pair of underwear and a sports bra. Yes, I did take my shirt off in the middle of the night. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't recognise me, dearest." He said sarcastically. I raised a brow, and he sighed. Letting go of my arms, he pulled his ears outward and made his eyes smaller by squinting. Then he began to speak in a nasal voice. "Nananana boo boo!" He chanted.

"Stick your head in doo doo!" I immediately countered back. I quickly put my hand over my mouth as I looked at this man again. I think something showed in my eyes, because he grinned and nodded.

"And, while you're there," He continued.

"Brush your hair!" I played along.

"And don't forget you're underwear!" We sang together. I grinned and clapped. Dimitri looked from him to me with confusion. I cleared my throat and pointed.

"This, my dear Agent Boring Borscht, is Ferret. Or Drake." I said, flicking the blond's nose. Dimitri arched a brow, both at the nicknames and the motion.

"Well, my name isn't Ferret. I was given that name by our darling Rosemarie here, for taking care of the class ferret and teaching it tricks. Apparently, only other ferrets can teach ferrets. But, my name is actually Draco Malfoy." He finished, patting my head.

_Draco Malfoy's Point of View. _

The look of shock on Rose's face was absolutely priceless. As she sang along to the childish rhyme that we used to taunt people with, that familiar spark of mischievousness in her eyes. The hulking man next to us cleared his throat as he pointed to me.

"And what does he have to do with Mor-" He was cut short when someone walked in. Oh, it was only Hermione. She froze, seeing as I was now holding Rose's arms again, I stood and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist on instinct. I let go of her arms, and she jumped, holding on tighter and putting her arms around my neck. I neared my mouth near the base of her ear.

"You know, your boyfriend might get the wrong idea if you keep this up any longer, hon." I said, as she let loose a shiver and I wrapped my arms around her. She blushed profusley before slowly sliding down the length of my body, seeing as we were pressed flush together. She bit her lip as her feet hit the floor, and she walked over to the one she called 'Comrade'.

_Dammit, Draco! _Hermione thought. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. We had this weird bond thing going, and I could read her thoughts. She ducked her head and I turned back to Rose when a fist hit me in my jaw. I gasped, holding my jaw. Rose jumped up and grabbed comrade's arm, growling at him. He shrugged her off and came at me again.

"Dimka!" She yelled, and he froze. She grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into a separate room. I smirked at Hermione, raising a brow.

"That went well, eh?" He said.


End file.
